


Open for Business

by Celandine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-17
Updated: 2009-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something unauthorized happening on the Enterprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open for Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [r_grayjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_grayjoy/gifts).



"I hear the latest place is in one of the storerooms. You'd better take a look and close it down, if the rumor is true." Kirk's lips twitched, as if he found the situation amusing. "It _is_ against regulations, after all."

"Aye, Captain." Scotty laid down his favorite wrench and stretched. "You want me to get on it right now? I think I've nearly fixed this banjanxed replicator, only it will take another hour or two to verify the whole thing is in working order."

"No rush. Some time in the next several days, whenever you have time." Kirk nodded at him. "Just turn in a full report when you've seen to it."

"Aye, sir," repeated Scotty.

It pleased him that there was no rush. He would shut things down in a couple of days.

After he had completed the repair of the replicator, Scotty made his way to the storeroom in which a hole of a carefully calculated size at a carefully calculated height had been bored in the wall. He checked the time, then used his wrench to tap on the wall in the prescribed pattern. Almost before he'd finished, he sensed movement on the other side.

"Mouth or ass?" a hoarse voice whispered.

"Ass." He drew down his trousers just far enough to free his dick and let his balls swing freely, then stepped to the hole and thrust into the well-lubed but still tight ass that waited for him.

He pressed his forearm to the wall and leaned his head against it, smiling as he drew closer and closer to orgasm. Oh yes, he would close this location down – just not until he had time to open up the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> For r_grayjoy, who wanted Scotty/anyone, wrench.


End file.
